mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Xylaie
Xylaie is a dragon, who got weakened, as well as Anger, because she was a threat. She is actually only 17 human years old, and thus she changed when she got weakened, power-wise and personality wise. Xylaie's Personality Xylaie is smart, but normally very cranky. The only time she is happy is when she is looking at someone she likes. She gets irritated easily, and if you catch her to angry, she will not feel bad if she breaks a bone of yours. She normally has talks with her brother, Anger, when she's sad. Strange, yes? Size Xylaie is around 50 feet tall before she got weakened, but she is now officially 24 feet tall. Her weight is around 200 pounds, and was at least double that when she wasn't weakened. History Xylaie's actual mother was a black dragon, like herself, and as a egg, she was obviously going to become a one-of-a-kind daughter. While she was breaking out of her egg, she saw a giant floating eyeball kill her mother. She got so upset she tried to attack the eyeball, and strangely, she was able to do some damage. The eyeball sent messages to her, telling her to sleep. While she was asleep, the eyeball killed the other eggs, preventing any actual siblings. She was then taken to Hell and was transformed into the monster whe used to know. Xylaie later was released on a moon, and when the energy capsule opened, she opened her eyes. She was alive. She landed, not knowing much about herself, but she felt a sudden urge to destroy the moon she was standing on. It had no orbiting planet anyway, so this was a perfect time to test her power. She sent out a huge blast of energy, destroying most of the moon. She then used her powers to modify it, turning it into a small space-island as you'd say. Xylaie has no training other than her wits and instincts. She flew away, and found Anger. She decided to talk to him, and Anger said, "Your the new girl, aren't you? Dad never tells me about new members to our family..." Xylaie just stopped, and replied, "Familly? I hardly know you!" Anger explained as much as he could, and when she finally got it, he told her to stay out of trouble and if she needed him, she would scratch a small amulet he gave her. Xylaie looked at the amulet. It showed a picture of a figure with a dragon skull as it's head, and it had angel wings. Xylaie then flew to a planet, and then she got attacked by locals. She then got hit in the foot with a spear, and it hurt her badly. Then, they started useing picks to pry the scale off. That was it. Xylaie shot a mix of fire, water, and acid at the same time. All anyone from space could hear was, "AAAAH!", or, "HELP ME! NO, NO, AAAH!". Xylaie incinerated the town, and flew away. Xylaie then got attacked by a land shark after twelve years, and lost some of her power, makeing her weakened. Weapons Xylaie's weapons are obvious. Her mind, her elements, her claws and her teeth. She never used her strongest element, Darkness, due to the fact every time she uses it, it corrupts her mind, making her eviler. Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Anger - One sided, Anger doesn't like Xylaie because she's stronger than him, but he cares for her as familly and that is it. Emilly - They act like sisters. Yea... Everyone else - Basically, she hates them unless they are Xenogaros, dragons, or basically anything cute and sinister. Trivia -Xylaie was called, "Overpowered", by MyLittleSquirt, hence why I weakened her before joining Mascotia. -Xylaie's favorite word is Fire, hence it's one of her elements. Gallery Xylaie(1).png|Xylaie's first version. Xylaie's Themes.png|Xylaie's second version Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Dragon Category:Reptile Category:Supernatural Category:Female Category:Avian